Forgiven
by Korstine
Summary: haunted by a past incedent, can a new girl help Roxas get through? My first fic ever! A highschool Roxine fic. Warning: strong Christian elements.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever so it may not be that great. A warning ahead of time: this story contains many Christian themes and if you are uncomfortable with that then 1) you should begin a relationship with Jesus Christ or 2) if you are unwilling to accept my faith, then don't read it and please no flames for my religion._

_That being said, I would like to thank my good friend idoenjoyanime for encouraging me to start writing and I would like to thank Skillet for making the song Forgiven which was and continues to be my inspiration for this story. Enjoy!_

Forgiven

Chapter 1: An Interesting Sunday

_Beep beep beep. _Ughhh…… Why does church have to start so early…?

That was my first thought on the day that changed my life.

I'm Roxas. Don't ask my last name because I won't give it. Don't start judging me just because I go to church, I am not one of those wimpy pacifist Christians. If you mess with me, I'll fight you back and I'll win. Don't get me wrong, I love God; I just think letting people walk all over you isn't helping anyone. My father hates that about me but that's to be expected when you're the son of a pastor. But, back to my story…

"Roxas! Hurry up or you'll make us late!" My brother, twin actually, Ven screams up to me.

"Relax, relax I'm ready," I say coming down, throwing my jacket over myself (A/N just imagine outfit in kh2) and grabbing a bagel from the kitchen.

"You can't go to Church in that! What will everyone think? And did you even take a shower?" Ven asks, acting superior. Just because you wear a black suit and red tie… shut up Ven!

"If they're real Christians then they shouldn't judge by appearances. And I took a shower last night, I don't need one." It's true. My hair never gets messed up… well its always messed up but that's how I like it.

"Are you boys ready yet?" My father demanded as he walked into the kitchen. My father, the great pastor Squall Leonhart, or Leon, as he liked to be called, is actually our adopted father. Our biological mom and dad… well I don't like to talk about _him._

"Yes dad," my brother and I reply in unison. We have both learned not to mess with him, especially on Sundays.

"Oh Squall, are you yelling at them already? It's not even 8:00 yet! Give them a break sweetie," my mother, Yuffie, what a Godsend! Leon may be strict, but mom is relaxed enough to compensate.

"No I wasn't yelling at them I was just making sure they were ready. And it's Leon honey."

"Well, it looks like everyone's ready so let's go! Off to church!" Gosh, how does anyone, in their 40's none the less, have this much energy _this _early?

Ahh youth group, the best part of church. Basically, we do a little Bible study, a lesson or two on morals, and then we can jut sit and talk. Its ten times better than listening to dad preach for 2 hours. Ven and I walk into the room and find our friends waiting for us and even saved us seats!

What good friends…

We were sitting in a big circle looking up and reading Bible verses. Clockwise we sat me, Ven, his girlfriend, Aqua, who had the strangest blue hair…, her brother, Terra, even I was a little afraid of this guy… he's huge, Riku, he must be stressed out for having gray hair at 16 years old, his best friend, Sora, his brown hair almost spikier than mine, his "friend" Kairi, they're in love and everyone knows except the two of them, and my best friend, Axel, sitting in between me and Kairi, his fiery locks matching his pyromaniac attitude. Yeah, that's all our friends except one. My girlfriend…

Xion. We've been dating for about 6 months and I've just about had it. She's really sweet and a great friend nut lately she's been distant. I think we're drifting apart but I don't know how to end it… but more on that later.

"Before the rooster crows you will have denied me three times," Axel is reading which means it's my turn next so let's see book of John chapter… aha!

"Surely I tell you! I don't know the man! At that time the rooster crowed and Peter left weeping." I recited from my Bible. (Quick A/N I'm saying these off of the top of my and I'm sure they're not perfect so sorry!)

"Good Roxas, now what does that mean to you?" our youth pastor, Cid, asked me.

He doesn't know the half of what that means to me.

"Peter betrays Jesus even though he promised to be faithful…" I couldn't finish my thought so I just stormed out of the room, ignoring my friends shouting to me. I'm full out running down the hallway to the door, I reach for the knob when…

WHAM!!!!!!!

Alright, who opened the door into, my face? Whoever they are, they're dead. I don't care if we're at church I am NOT in the mood!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up!"

She's a girl. Lucky. I don't hit girls. It's wrong, enough said.

I still won't let her help me up. I'm going to tell her off because I'm not in the mood today. I look up, prepared to start screaming and…

This wasn't a girl, far from it. This was a goddess, an angel from heaven with light radiating from her golden locks and her cerulean eyes I could get lost in forever… Who is she? I've never met her before, come to think of it; I've never seen her before either. I took her hand and hoisted my self up.

"Hi, I just moved to Twilight Town. Are you okay?" Her voice, melodious and beautiful, like an angel's. Why does she look confused? Ohh right, she asked me something… what was that? … Oh Yeah!

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been through worse, hehe," smooth Roxas, smooth. Keep yourself calm and don't make a fool of yourself. Wait, you have a girlfriend Roxas! You can't do this you can't think this you can't be like… wait I'm still talking to her. Crap talk you idiot! "I'm Roxas," yeah, that's good, introduction, followed by hand shake. That's good just like that.

"Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Naminé." Naminé… Naminé… I couldn't stop repeating her name over and over.

Naminé.

"Hey guys, this is Naminé, she just moved here," I decided to go back to the group and introduce them to Naminé. They knew not to ask anything about my "episode" so they just acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Naminé, nice to meet you."

"What's up?"

"You're hot!"

"Axel! We're at church!"

"Sorry Mr. Cid."

"Geez Rox, you're gone for 10 minutes and you come back with a girlfriend? Nice."

"Shut up Riku! I just met Naminé and I already have Xion! I'm not a two timing cheater like…" that's strike one Riku.

"Sorry man it was just a joke," Yeah, why don't you just shut up before I break your nose?

"Yeah whatever, here Naminé let me get a chair for you."

"Okay, thanks Roxas," That voice… I've never heard anything like it… it's… I don't know.

So we went through youth group normally, we finished our lesson and were talking school and other things.

"So Naminé, where did you move from?" Kairi asks, I can already see they're going to be close friends.

"A little town called the World That Never Was. I know, weird name for a town but that's part of the reason we moved, it was so dark and gloomy there…" Uhoh. Ven, Sora, Riku, Axel, don't say anything. Don't say ANYTHING!

"Yeah I know. That place creeps me out," Riku shut up. This is strike two; one more… and you're dead.

"Oh? You've been there?" Alright Riku, don't talk about that night be vague.

"Yeah, once," he replies while casting a glare in my direction. Good, now stop looking at me.

"Oh, okay. Yeah we decided we couldn't stay there about two years ago when my dad was injured one night at work by two street fighters… We saved up enough money and move here," at this point, Riku, Ven, Axel and Sora are all staring at me. Crap, look away! What do I say now?

"That's terrible, I'm glad you moved away from there. That's no place for a family or anyone for that matter. You won't have to worry about anything here. There's no violence in Twilight Town," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. It's a nervous habit, I know.

"That's not true!" Terra? What is he talking about? When did he join the conversation? "There is always Struggle!" Yeah! Terra, you rock, way to change the subject!

"Oh yeah! Speaking of, there is a tournament next weekend! Naminé you should come, we're all going to be there!" Sora yells, acting like a child, as usual. Seriously, you're 15 now act like it!

"Thanks, I guess I'll go. Erm… what is Struggle, exactly?" Naminé asks timidly.

"WHAT!!??" everyone yells in shock. You have to understand, Struggle is our only form of entertainment. It gets boring here…

"Struggle is only the greatest competition ever! All the guys compete. They fight each other with bats and the first to give loses. I know it sounds barbaric but it's awesome to watch!" Kairi explains to her, very enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know. I moved to get away from the violence I don't think I'll enjoy watching that,"

"Aww come on Naminé, it'll be fun! I need someone to cheer me on! Please…" I beg, making puppydog-eyes. Yeah, I make puppydog-eyes, what of it?

"Hehe, okay Roxas, I'll cheer you on," Naminé giggled. Yes! The puppydog-eyes work every time!

"You don't need anyone to cheer for you Roxas, you win every time!" Aqua states. It's true, I haven't lost a Struggle in… well ever, "plus, you always have Xion cheering her butt off for you," Ughh, Aqua, please, don't.

"No, she's busy this tournament… so I'm gonna need a different cheerleader!" I say, trying not to sound annoyed. She's been blowing off and canceling every date we've had in the past three weeks.

"Real classy Rox. Go and replace your girl once you don't have access to her. Way to be faithful, hehe" Riku joked.

No. You did not just say what I think you said. You did NOT!!! That's strike three!

"Riku, no!" Ven tried to warn, but it's too late. I leap out of my chair and tackle him to the ground. He's gone too far this time. All my friends are shouting at me but I don't hear them. I'm just focused on beating Riku to death, his face now bloody from my fists.

"Roxas! Stop please I'm sorry!" Riku begs but I don't listen. He's gone too far and now I'm going to break every bone in his body!

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL **NEVER **BE LIKE THAT!! YOU THINK THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? WELL, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" I scream as I pick him up and slam him into the wall and elbowing him in the stomach followed by an uppercut to his jaw once he doubled over. I throw him to the ground, making sure to step on his arm on my way out of the building, hopefully breaking it. I can't take this. I need to go to my secret place. I wasn't thinking about anyone or anything at that point, I even forgot that Naminé saw the whole thing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naminé's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

… What just happened? One second we were laughing and having a good time and the next, Roxas just attacks Riku. I can't believe it. Roxas… he seemed no nice and sweet… how could he do that?

"…what…" I'm at a loss for words.

"It's a long story, Roxas… he gets angry when you talk about stuff like that. He doesn't like to talk about it. Don't think badly of him, he doesn't usually do this, it's very rare he has an 'episode' like that," Kairi explains to me. Why?

"Why does he do this? What happened to him?" I couldn't understand this. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I've only known him for what? 3 hours? Why do I even care?

"Something in our past affected him pretty bad. He doesn't talk about it so please; don't ask him or us, he really hates it. Don't judge him on this; it's really not his fault…" Ven explains. What could've been so terrible that he does this to a friend over a joke? I had so many questions, but I decided not to push it. "So where did he go?"

"We don't know, every time he does this, which isn't often, he goes somewhere called his secret place. He hasn't told anyone where it is, not even Xion," Axel now joining the conversation. "He'll be back in a while, once he's had a chance to cool down. Maybe this time Riku will have learned his lesson," I laughed at this. I don't know why, but Axel seemed to be able to lighten even the gloomiest moods. Oh, wait, Riku!

"Shouldn't we get Riku some help?" I ask, "He looks pretty bad."

"Nahh I got him, but I'll be sure to tell him how you think e looks! Come on Riku get up," Sora says as he hoists his friend up by his belt (kind of like the end of kh2).

"Urghh… Owwwww…" was all Riku had to say. Note to self, don't mess with Roxas…

"Alright! Church is over now let's go to the beach!"

"Don't be so eager to leave now Axel!"

"Sorry Cid,"

"I've never been to the beach…" I hate to admit it, but I don't know how to swim. There was no water in the World That Never Was.

"Well there's a first time for everything, let's go!!" I wonder how much coffee Kairi drinks in the morning…

We arrived at the train station about 30 minutes later, all packed and ready for the beach. I didn't own a bathing suit so I had to borrow one from Kairi. I don't think she owns anything that's not pink. Ughh, pink… I prefer white. Ven brought one for Roxas just in case he shows up… I hope he does. He better apologize to Riku. We walk into the station to get our ticket; they're free for students, when…

"Eight tickets plea…" Ven begins to say to the guy in the ticket booth.

"Make that nine," Roxas?

Roxas…

End of Chapter

_Well, that's my first chapter ever. I'm not sure how great it was especially the end. Being a guy, I'm going to make this fic predominantly Roxas POV. I mean, come on, what guy can understand the complex female mind, right? Well anyway… please tell me how it was and again, please no flames for my religion. Thanks for reading!_


	2. A Day of Sun, Fun, and Apologies

_Hey everyone, Happy Easter! I'd like to give thanks to my reviewers! (All 3 of them…)_

_Idoenjoyanime, M31 Galaxy, kittyreviewer, you guys are awesome!_

_Special thanks goes to M31 Galaxy for helping me with my idea for this chapter, you're even more awesome!!_

_Anyway, ill get on with chapter two, not sure how it turned out so… Review!_

Forgiven

Chapter 2: A Day of Sun, Fun, and Apologies

"Make that nine," I say as I reunite with my friends. I've had my time to cool down and now I'm thinking clearly. I know my friends are fine, they're used to it. What I'm worried about is Naminé. Is she upset? I completely forgot she was there when I started attacking Riku, I didn't even think about her seeing me like that.

I hope she can forgive me.

I walk over to the very injured Riku, whose arm is in a sling and has numerous cuts and bruises on his face along with two black eyes. I didn't know I hurt him that bad, I just didn't think… "Hey man… sorry for freaking out earlier. I overreacted, it was just a joke and I took it too far," I apologize, this was customary, whenever I do this to one of the group, I always admit I was wrong and apologize.

"It's alright dude, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said that joke, friends?" Riku replies, this was also customary, whoever I attacked would forgive me. The only time someone didn't let it go was our old friend Hayner, and we won't talk about him…

"Yeah of course," and its over. Apologize to Riku, check. Apologize to Naminé… not the right time yet.

"Alright! The gangs all here now let's go to the beach!" who gave Kairi coffee while I was gone?

We sit pretty much in silence the whole train ride there. I'm not complaining, I enjoy silence, but this was awkward. Naminé won't even look at me; I guess she took it pretty hard… I guess I'm not gonna tell her about that night two years ago for a while then… Come on! Talk to me! Look at me, please! Relax Roxas, its not like you want to date this girl, you will always be a one girl man, always. Speaking of… I wonder what Xion's doing right now?

Who knows? She won't tell me why she cancels or where she goes. I don't want to think the worst but… No. Xion wouldn't do that… For the love of God! Someone say something!

"So Naminé," thank you Kairi, I can always count on you to say something. "You've really never been to the beach before?" say what? Ohhh right… no beaches in World that Never Was.

"No, in fact, I've never been in the water…" she replies softly, almost in a whisper. But wait, does that mean… "I've never swam before." Whoa… didn't see that coming.

"That's okay, Roxas can teach you! He's a great teacher and even better swimmer! He taught me how when Venny here was too impatient," Aqua says. I remember that, she was REALLY hard to teach. I know why Ven gave up. But anyway, let's rejoin the conversation.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I agree, hoping to get back on speaking terms with her.

"No no, that's okay I think I'll just sit on the beach," she responds immediately, not even glancing at me. What have I done? She must hate me… can I blame her? The silence falls over the group again and I welcome it gloomily. I hang my head down the rest of the ride…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quick Nami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to ignore Roxas, but whenever I look at him… I just see the fury that was in his eyes when he attacked Riku. Everyone just accepted Roxas back with a simple apology. How do they do that? I can't stop thinking about how scary he looked. I couldn't take the swimming lessons from him. The hurt look in his face when I declined his offer… it stung. I wanted to accept, but I don't know when he's going to have another "episode" like earlier… and I don't want to be anywhere near him when it happens again.

I'm sorry, Roxas…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roxas POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive to the beach and everyone goes running for the water except for Riku, Naminé, and me. Riku was too injured to swim, Naminé doesn't know how, and I was too upset. My goal is clear: talk to Naminé, tell her I'm sorry, and then teach her how to swim. Simple, right? Well let's just see…

"Hey Naminé, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, hopefully.

"Ummmmm… I… I guess so…" she replies. I messed up big time, she's terrified of me.

"Cool, lets go for a walk?" that's it Roxas, calm, cool, and most of all nice.

"O…okay"

We both walk together, down to the jetties, our feet in the water, both silent. I better start talking.

"Hey… I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier… I let my emotions get the better of me and I shouldn't have. That's really not who I am, I try to be the best Christian I can, sometimes I just mess up."

"… it was scary… the look in your eyes, when you attacked him… It was like… you wanted to kill him… He was just telling a joke and you really hurt him! Why?! Why did you do that!?" She says, as tears roll down her face. I can't believe I did this to her. I may have hurt Riku physically, but the real damage was done to poor Naminé as I lost control.

"I… I can't talk about why I did what I did and please… don't ask, it hurts. I know I can't take back what I did this morning anymore than I can make you forget it… but I just want ask you to forgive me and maybe… start over? I promise, you will never see me like that again just please, I don't want this to ruin what could be a good friendship," I ask, no, I beg, as tears begin to well up in my eyes as well. She looks up at me, this time not with anger or fear… with… I don't know… but I don't want to look away.

"Hi, I'm Naminé," she says with a smile that has made its first appearance since this morning.

"Heh, hi Naminé, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," I say, as relief rushes over me. Apologize to Naminé, check.

"I forgive you, Roxas." Those four words, the same words God spoke to me 2 years ago sound as sweet as that day. Now onto the third order of business…

"Now," I begin, "can I teach you how to swim?"

"Err… ummm…" she stutters, looking down, twirling a stand of her hair with her finger, "I don't know Roxas, I forgive you and all but… I'm still a little nervous about you freaking out again… I'm sorry but I don't think I can take lessons from you… you go have fun, I'm gonna sit on the beach…" Okay… not what I planned but I can't expect things to be fixed all at once.

"Okay I understand completely. I wouldn't trust me yet either. How about this, if I don't have another 'episode' all this week, you'll let me teach you how to swim?" I offer.

"Ummm… okay, I guess that's fair," she accepts my deal. YES!

"Cool, let's go back to the group and see what they're up to,"

We arrive back to the group and find everyone out of the water and sitting with Riku. Everyone's laughing except for Ven who looks upset.

"Hey you're back! Good to see you two worked things out," Axel greets us.

"Yeah, so what did you guys do?" I ask, curious as to why Ven looks like he's about to cry, he is such a sissy.

"Played keep away with Ven's tie," Terra laughs, holding up a soaking wet and ruined tie. Ven looked crushed.

"Aww, next time just don't bring a tie to the beach silly!" Aqua says, trying to cheer him up, but not even she can help Ven when he loses one of his precious ties! I honestly hate ties and refuse to wear them (A/N: that's true, I'm very informal :P)

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Kairi asks the group. Gosh, she cannot handle two seconds of down time, chill Kairi! I'm standing very close to Naminé, I should step away. I can't look like I want Naminé because I don't. Repeat after me Roxas; you have a girlfriend, you like Xion, I have a girlfriend, I like Xion.

I wonder if I'm the only one who talks to themselves…

"Well, we still have a lot to show Naminé, like the Usual Spot and the Sandlot, we could give her the grand tour of Twilight Town?" I offer.

"Yeah! Naminé you have to see the Tram Common! It has so many shops and malls, you'll just love it!" Aqua says, a mile a minute, acting as giddy as a little girl. Aqua, now you're sounding like Kairi…

"Okay, Sounds great!" Naminé says, excited.

I'll never understand girls and shopping. (A/N: I really won't)

"Okay lets go!" I say, picking up my stuff and getting ready to leave when…

"Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I hear a squeal from behind me. I turn around to see who made the screech and I rest my eyes upon a girl with jet-black, shoulder length hair, with blue eyes that resemble mine.

Xion…

_And that's chapter 2! Like I said, I'm not to sure how much I liked this chapter so please tell me what you thought. _


	3. The Girlfriend and the Father

_Hello every one! I decided since I'm off for Easter break (that's right, EASTER break; I'm not one of hose politically correct people that say spring break. I don't celebrate spring) that I'm going to update again. Special thanks to my three reviewers; idoenjoyanime, M31 Galaxy, and Kittyreviewer for you're support in this story. Well this chapter is going to be rather long, well, longer than the other ones, so I'm gonna stop rambling here and get to it!_

Forgiven

Chapter 3: The Girlfriend and the Father

"Roxxxxyyyyyyy!!" Xion squeals as she hug-tackles me to the ground. She said she was busy this whole weekend, that's why she cancelled last night. Why is she here…?

"Hey Xi what are you doing here? I thought you were busy," I ask, picking her up, getting up off the ground, spinning her in the air, and placing a kiss on her cheek as I drop her to her feet. She may be difficult at times, but she is awesome. In fact, I lo… lov… like her a lot?... hmmm…

"I felt bad that I've been cancelling on you so much and I wanted to see you! I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately, can you forgive me Roxie Woxie, PLEASE?" she says, giving me her biggest puppydog eyes. She knows I can't resist that. I respond by wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling my forehead against hers. I missed this… (A/N: I know, Roxion fluff, I'm sorry but its important just bear with me)

"Aww you're so cute Little Roxie Woxie!" Axel teases in his girly voice. I have to break apart from Xion to deal with this idiot? On one hand, it's been awhile since I've been this close to Xion, on the other; I can't let Axel get away with this… sorry Xion.

"Shut up Axel!" I say, punching his stomach, hard. He doubles over and drops to the sand. "Only Xion can call me that," when will he learn? I look over to Kairi and she's whispering something to Naminé and rolling her eyes. I wonder what she's saying?

Nothing good I'm sure. She hates Xion, for some reason. You know what? I don't care what she thinks because I lo… like Xion and they're gonna have to get used to it.

"Oww… Roxas that's two friends in one day you've crippled," Axel moans from the ground. I guess he's right, I'll help him up. "Man, Roxie Woxie, you're real tough," he will not learn, so as I pick him up, I kick his knees out and send him toppling to the ground once again.

"Roxy, that's enough. You, stop hurting Axel and Axel, stop teasing my Roxy! He's sensitive!" she says, wrapping her arms around me, causing several snickers from the group. If there is one thing I'm not, it's sensitive.

"Hey!" I yell, a little too loud, causing Xion to jump away from me. I tone it down and continue, "I am NOT sensitive."

"Of course you're not, you're my big, strong man!" she says, just to appease me, but I'll let it slide this time. Wait, she's not done talking, "So what do you want to do today sweetie?" she asks in her sweetest voice. What was I doing today? Something with… oh my gosh! I haven't introduced her to Naminé! Idiot!

"Actually, I want you to meet our new friend. Xion, this is Naminé, Naminé, Xion. We were gonna show her around today," they stare at each other for a few seconds but for what felt like an eternity, until Xion outstretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she says in a tone that could've frozen the sun. I don't think they're going to be great friends… let's see how Naminé responds…

I wonder, who am I talking to?

"Hello," not so warm yourself, there, Naminé.

"Well, that sounds fun and all… but I was hoping we could do something together… alone." She ends her sentence with a glare towards Naminé. "Everyone else can show her around, they'll survive without you for one day!"

Lets way my options again… On one hand, I just met Naminé, I want her to be my friend, and this is a good chance to gain her trust back, but on the other, I haven't had a date with Xion in weeks, and who knows when my next chance will be? Hmmm…

Sorry Naminé…

"I guess you guys will be alright without me?" I ask the group. Naminé looks upset, but I can make it up to her later. Kairi and Aqua roll their eyes and the guys just shrug.

"Yeah sure, you're not that important that we'd die without you. Don't hold yourself in such high standards." Sora puts so nonchalantly. Whatever Sora, you suck at life anyway.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Naminé, I'll talk to you later," I bid my friends farewell and while I'm doing so, Xion is getting impatient and pulls me away from Naminé when I'm saying bye. I guess she really wants to see me? We walk off in the opposite direction of the group and I take one more look over my shoulder to see Naminé doing the same. She blushes and quickly looks away. I just smirk and stifle a laugh and continue to walk with Xion. She, however, noticed Naminé stare to…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Only Xion can call me that." Roxas says after he punched Axel in the stomach. Once Xion arrived, Roxas seemed to forget that I exist. He hasn't even introduced me, and I thought he wanted to be my friend…

"Ughh, Xion," Kairi whispers to me. What does she have against her? "We all like Roxas, but when Xion's around, he acts so strange, so not like himself. We all want to tell him that we think she's cheating on him, that's why we think she cancels all the time, but if we even tried to say something like that… well; we'd end up like Riku."

"Xion, this is Naminé, Naminé, Xion," Roxas introduces us to each other. We have like a 10 second stare-off until she offers her hand.

"Nice to meet you," yeah, right, you really sound convincing with that tone. I don't know who you think you are, but back off.

That's what I wanted to say, but all I managed was, "Hello," in the darkest, meanest voice I could make. I think she got the message.

"Well, that sounds fun and all… but I was hoping we could do something together… alone." And she glares at me. What is her problem!? She's holding onto Roxas's arm like she's claiming her territory. Relax, I just met him and am not interested.

"I guess you guys will be alright without me?" Roxas addresses to the group. For some reason, that wasn't alright. I wanted Roxas to show me around, but I didn't dare say anything lest be attacked by the witch that is Xion.

They leave; Roxas and Xion, and we go the opposite way. I'm still upset by the change of plan, and I look over my shoulder to get one last look at Roxas as I'm walking away, only to find him looking right at me. I felt heat rise to my face as I got caught staring and quickly look away, but not before seeing Xion notice my beet-red face…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roxas's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xion and I get off the train, back in town, hand in hand. It felt nice, but something was off. She seemed tense.

"What's wrong XiXi?" I ask, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. (A/N: again, sorry for the pet names and over-fluffiness but its important to make them close. I know, it makes me sick writing it :(

"What's going on with you and that Naminé girl?" she asks, sounding hurt. I don't know what to say, she should know nothing is…

"What are you talking about? I just met her and she's part of the group. She's no different than Kairi or Aqua." I explain, hoping she understands.

"Oh yeah, so that's why you were standing so close to her when I came over and look back to look at her! If you're cheating on me just say it!" she screams, causing attention. Tears now stain her eyes and I, for one, am hurt. She should know what I think about this subject.

"How could you even think that? You know I would never, EVER, cheat on you! Do you remember what happened to Hayner? Well, that was because I wouldn't let him talk about you like that! I don't believe for a second that you would do something like that to break my heart and I couldn't bear to do that to you!" everyone at the train station is now watching the show, but I don't care. All I care about is letting Xion know that she is way out of line.

"… Roxas… it's just, I don't want to lose you. Seeing you with her… just got me jealous, that maybe, you were getting me back for cancelling on you all the time… but I was wrong to think that and to be so rude to your friend, I'm sorry. I'll be nicer to her next time I see her I'll apologize and I'll always trust you, please, just don't go." She says, her voice gradually getting lower. She's silly, like I would leave.

"I'm not going anywhere. I forgive you," I whisper in her ear as I pull her in to a hug. The people watching oohhh and awww, to which I give them a look like I'm gonna kill them, and they leave.

I love being scary.

"Now, what do you want to do XiXi?" I ask, as we start to walk down Market Street.

"I know! Why don't you take me to your secret place?" she asks. Not this again…

"Xion, for the last time, no. Nobody knows where my secret place is and nobody is going to." I say firmly, she always wants me to show her but won't tell anybody, not even the people I talk to in my head…

"Okayyy fine. How about we see a movie?" she suggests. Now that, I can handle.

"Sure, I'd love to,"

We both walk out of the theatre with completely different expressions. She has tears in her eyes and her make-up is ruined and I look bored out of my mind and that is simply because… I am. She convinced me to see (insert crappy chick movie here). Good Lord was it awful! We walk down the back alley and I notice a light on in the Usual Spot. I stop Xion and point towards it and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm tired, but you go ahead, I'll see you in school tomorrow," she kisses me good-bye and I go to join my friends.

"Hey guys," I greet as I reunite with my friends.

"Hey Rox how was your date?" Terra asks.

"Not bad but I had to see (insert same crappy chick movie here)." This got two different responses. Gasps from the girls and groans of sympathy from the guys.

"Awww I love that movie it was so romantic!" Kairi breathed, with stars in her eyes. Ughh girly girls like that…

"It sucked." Riku stated, simply. After this a whole debate developed. All the guys were against the movie and all the girls (and Sora) for the movie. In all this commotion I decided to talk to Naminé.

"Hey," I begin as I walk across the room to join her on the couch, "sorry I couldn't show you around today, I hadn't seen Xion in a while and I didn't want to let her down. How about I show you all the cool places in town that those idiots probably forgot about tomorrow?"

"Okay, I understand, you needed to go with your girlfriend," she replied. She sounded hurt, but happy at the same time, oh yeah; Xion was a jerk to her!

"I'm sorry Xion seemed so rude to you earlier, she's not usually like that. Anyway, I talked to her and she's gonna try o be nicer the next time she sees you," this seems to fix things and we begin to talk about random things like school and what subjects we liked or were good at. I found out she liked to draw and she said she would show me some of her work sometime. We kept going like that until we had to go home.

Crap! Home! Dad! He's gonna kill me after what I did today at church!

Ven and I arrive home and I open the door. Dad is sitting on the couch reading a book, waiting for me. I think maybe if I walk slowly up to my room, he won't say anything…

"Roxas," crap. No such luck tonight. The thing about Leon, he never raises his voice, he's always collected. "I heard what happened today in youth group." He never beat around the bush, right to the point. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Think Roxas, think, maybe if you do the whole I know I was wrong and I learned my lesson thing, he'll let me go. It's not the best plan, but it's all I got so… "He said a joke that insulted me and I took things too far," good, keep going, just like that, "I've had the time to think and I realize I shouldn't have done what I did and I apologized to Riku and he forgave me," okay, he should buy that, no?

"Roxas," he sighed, "We've been through this before, and you can't just attack people! I don't care if you have a troubled past or if they insult you your commandment as a Christian is to turn the other cheek! Now you've spilled blood in the house of God and I will not put up with it anymore!" he's really mad, usually he will scold me then send me to my room for the night and its over, but this time I fear the worst, "You are grounded for a month! And that includes Struggle!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Not Struggle! He's taken away so much now, what more can he take away if I argue, right?

"That's not fair! I've been looking forward to Struggle for the past two months! I said I was sorry and Riku forgave me now why can't you do the same!" I never yelled at Leon before. But he had gone too far this time.

"I'll tell you something else! You are never competing in Struggle again! It's too violent and encourages you to fight all the time. You're acting like you're still part of that gang!" That's it, I was holding onto this piece of information, waiting to use it in an emergency. Now is the time…

"Oh yeah? Well when I was in that gang, I learnt something, something about the past Leon!" He took a step back, looking shocked; he didn't say anything so I continued. You used to be the number one enemy of Organization XIII. You used to have an incredibly deadly weapon, what was it called? Oh yeah, the Gunblade! You hypocrite!" I had him now; he didn't know I knew that. That's why he didn't like to be called Squall. The only one he thought knew was mom.

"Go to your room! NOW!!!!" was all he had left to say. I happily obliged, stomping my feet on each step as I walk up them. I know that seems childish but I was really mad. I got up to my room and lay down, with no intention of staying here the entire night. Four hours later, when everyone was asleep, I got up off of my bed, grabbed my secret case, which nobody knows what's inside it, opened my window, and jumped the two stories down. From my days in Org. XII, I have jumped from much farther heights, so I was fine. I walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't be around Leon and goody good Ven right now.

I didn't notice the girl watching me from her window…

_Well, there you have it! I'm overly critiqueful of my own writing so I'm not sure how great this chapter was so please tell me what __you__ thought so I know if I'm doing a good job. Sorry for the Roxion-ness but there is a reason for it. Thanks for reading and Review Please! _


	4. In a Bad Place

_Hey everybody! I'm still on Easter Break so I figured I should finish another chapter… This one's a little short but I hope you like it!_

_Shout out to my reviewers! - M31Galaxy and idoenjoyanime. You two rock!_

_Happy Birthday M31Galaxy! This chapter's my present to you!_

Forgiven

Chapter 4: In a Bad Place

I look down at my watch, 3:00 AM. I've been walking for four hours now. I still don't know where I'm going, but it doesn't matter. As long as I have my case, I'm fine.

My case… I haven't opened it in 2 years, not since that night. I hope I never open it again, but I always bring it with me when I leave, just in case.

Where are my feet taking me? Oh, I know now, my secret place. That's the only time I walk this way on Market Street. I'm about to turn the corner to the train station when out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse a streak of white. I'm being followed. I almost led them straight to my secret place! They're dead!

"Who are you? Come out!" I demand, as I whip around, ready to fight. My days in the Organization may be over, but my paranoia still remains. I drop my case by my feet, hoping I won't have to open it, and rest my eyes on my stalker…

"Naminé?" I sigh, relieved, but why was she following me? "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I… I saw you jump out of your window… you… I was wondering what you were doing so I followed you. I'm really sorry!" she stutters, fear in her voice. I guess I scared her by yelling.

"Its fine, don't worry I'm not mad, I just didn't know who was following me. Why don't we head to the Usual Spot and I'll tell you about it?" I offer, trying to calm her. I guess she still doesn't trust me…

"Okay sure," we walk a few feet before I realize… My case!

I turn around and dart back to grab it. Naminé gives me a questioning glance and nods her head towards the case. I just shake my head in an expression that says "don't ask". That seemed to satisfy her for now.

We arrive at the Usual Spot and head to the same couch we were on earlier. I place my case on the ground and I feel her gaze upon me. I guess its time to answer some questions… oh boy.

"So why did you jump out of your window at 11 at night, Roxas?" She doesn't beat around the bush either, Leon would love her. A lot more than he likes Xion… but I don't want to talk about that…

"What? No, 'are you okay?' no, 'How did you not kill yourself jumping out of a two story building?' Glad you care so much!" I joke, trying to lighten the mood and maybe avoid some of these questions…

"Ohhh! Sorry ummm… are you okay? I mean, I just assumed since you could walk for four hours that… that you were fine…" she stammers, I guess she can't take a joke. I respond by laughing and running my hand through my windswept hair. This is going to be fun.

"Relax, I'm fine. I've jumped from a lot higher, don't worry," I say as she begins to calm down, but I can tell she's still a little on edge. She is twirling her finger in an unruly strand of hair.

Cute.

Wait, what? Did I just say she was cute? Roxas, this is wrong. These are thoughts you shouldn't have and you know it! Stop it now, before you do something you regret. One, two, three… there, that's better. Now where was I? Oh right, teasing her…

"Besides, if you didn't care how I was you wouldn't have followed me for four hours! You know, we're friends, you don't have to stalk me," I tease. I was right, this was fun.

"I… I was… just wondering where you were going. I, err, was worried you had another episode and you promised you wouldn't so I was just making sure…" she managed to stammer out, her cheeks reddening by the second. Yeah right, she just made that up on the spot.

"Yeah, and you really want those swimming lessons huh?" I laugh as her face darkens even more, if that's possible.

"Roxas! I… I'm…" I have her now. I could keep pestering her, but I think she's had enough… for now.

"Relax, I wasn't having another episode, I just couldn't stay home tonight," I explain as she begins to lose the color in her face and it returns to its normal white shade.

"Hey! You never answered my question! Why did you leave?" Crap. I had her forget about it for a while there, oh well, I guess I have to tell her eventually.

"Leon grounded me and banned me from Struggle. I yelled at him, he yelled at me, I went to my room, and I left," I explain, casual as could be. She, on the other hand, had the look on her face that I had told her someone had died.

"You… ran away?" she asked, still confused. I guess she's not used to stuff like this.

"No, I'll go back; this isn't the first time I've done this. I get annoyed and I leave for a day or two, then I come back. It's not that big of a deal. I don't do it that often, only as a last resort."

"And all this was because of this morning?"

"Yep, Leon got even madder than usual because it happened at church… but we'll work it out, we always do," It's true. Whenever we do this, it would always end with me coming home and apologizing to him and mom and mom hugging me to death and Leon… Well he doesn't show emotion well but he forgives me.

"Okay… So what happens when you see Ven in school tomorrow?" … crap. Hadn't thought of that, oh well he's used to this by now. He'll be upset and lecture me like he always does but then he won't give a hard time.

"I'll have to see when I see him," I shrug off. It's not the best answer but it's all I got so give me a break will you?

I have got to stop talking to myself… Nahhh…

"Okay…" I guess she was hoping for a more direct answer. To bad. "What's in there?" she directs the question towards my case.

My case… Its about 4 ft long, black, and the most important thing in my life… maybe second… after Xion… maybe. Nobody knows what's in there, except me, and that's how its gonna stay.

Naminé reaches over to pick it up. She lifts it about an inch off of the ground before dropping it and saying, "Gosh, it's heavy! You carried that thing for four hours!? What's in there? Rocks?" she asks and I just laugh.

"Calling me strong now? Checking out my muscles, are we?" I joke, as her face heats up again.

"That doesn't answer my question, Roxas." She says as her finger goes back to that hair strand.

"Did I say I was gonna answer?" She reaches for the case again and undoes one of the clasps. My face goes from a smile to one of shock and anger in under a millisecond. I snatch the case away from her hands faster than she can blink. "Hey, don't open that! Nobody opens that!"

"Why? What's in it? Bodies? Top secret government files? And if you never open it, why do you carry it around?" you pick the wrong times to joke, Nams.

"It's… something important. Something from my past, when I was in a bad place. I bring it with me because I never know when I'll need it," I explain, but my explanation only made her more confused. Here come more questions… great.

"A bad place? Why would you need it?" she asks.

"From before I was adopted by Leon. I just would need it, please Nams, just take those answers for now. You're asking things that my own family don't know about," I beg, "You don't know, these questions, I hate them. They bring back bad memories."

She gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she looks down, "I've had some bad experiences in my past, too. I was in a bad place, literally," what is she talking about? She looks up at me, teary-eyed, like she expects me to ask, but I decide against it. She gave me a break, so I'll give her one. I just stare into her eyes, and she takes the hint and changes the conversation.

"So where are staying tonight?" she asks, good question.

"I guess I'll just stay here tonight, that's what I normally do anyway. You'd think that Ven would have thought to look here by now, he may be good at school, but he has no common sense," I say, shaking my head.

"Speaking of, how are you going to get your stuff for school tomorrow?" she asks, what is she talking about?

"Stuff…? For school?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"You know, books, homework, that stuff?" Ohhhhh, she doesn't know yet.

"Ughhh, yeah, about that Nams, you see, Ven, he's really good in school, straight A's and everything. While me, I haven't done any homework… ever. I don't try in school because I find it pointless," I explain, while Naminé's mouth drops to the floor. (A/N: that's true about me; I hate school, no point.)

"But, what about college? What about getting a good job in the future?" (Ughh sounds like my parents) she lectures, like I haven't heard this before.

"I'm… not going to college," I say, as her mouth opens even more, if that's possible.

"But… what are you gonna do in the future? How are you going to make money?" she asks, like it's impossible to be anything without college.

"Well… I plan on moving out to the country and being a farmer. (WOOT!!! Me too!!)" I'm used to this. Nobody ever can comprehend wanting to live as a farmer. I get the same thing as Xion… she wants me to be a doctor… Ughh.

"But…but…" ha. Now I have her.

"But what?" I ask, oh so innocently, "I need a degree to plant and harvest crops? Maybe that piece of paper I have to pay thousands of dollars for will go milk my cows? No? Okay, then why go?"

"…" I love this part, when they have nothing left to say. Her finger tugs dangerously hard on her hair, she nervously bites her bottom lip, trying to think of an answer, "So you and Xion, huh?"

I laugh so hard I almost fall off the couch, "Way to change the subject Nams! What? No more lecturing about education?" I try to compose myself as she is looking anywhere but in my direction. Her face is back to my favorite shade on her. I guess I'll let it go again.

I'm so nice…

"Yeah, we've been together a couple moths now."

"You look real happy when she's around."

"Yeah, she's gr…great," my voice cracking on the last word, causing her to give me a look of confusion. "But I'm guessing Kairi told you otherwise."

"How… how'd you… how'd you know?" she asks, like I've discovered some great secret.

"Please, it no new news, I know the girls don't like Xion, that's the main reason she doesn't hang with the group. Really, I'm the only one who likes her… I just wish they would give her a chance, especially Leon…

"Oh? You're dad's not a fan of XiXi?" great, now she's teasing me, "Why?" okay, she's done laughing and is being serious now.

"Alright, first of all, only I can call her that. Second… it's a long story. Leon doesn't even give her a chance; he hates her father and is unaccepting of what he does."

"What does he do?"

"He's a very cold man. He's a scientist who is working on a cloning program." (A/N: okay, if you can't guess who that is, I feel bad for you. And Xion is not a replica, just thought it was ironic :P)

"Oh I guess that makes sense. A pastor usually doesn't associate with a scientist but that doesn't mean he should judge Xion. She seems… nice," yeah, right. I give her a look of disbelief and let it go at that. I better not press it now. I stifle a yawn; I must be getting tired…

"Yeah, well… its getting late, ha like it wasn't when we started talking, but anyways, outsmarting you tires me out," to this I receive a hmmf and a foot stomp from a very disgruntled Naminé, "so I'm gonna sleep now. You can go home, or you can stay and watch me sleep. I'm sure you would enjoy that, considering you followed me for four hours, whatever you choose," I say, bringing the red back to her cheeks. She picks her stuff up and turns to the door.

"Goodnight, Roxas," she says over her shoulder.

"Night Nams," I reply, before falling into a deep, comfortable sleep, one filled with visions of a certain blonde girl…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ughhh that Roxas!! He can be so infuriating! He thinks he's so funny! And to think I was worried enough to follow him for four hours… why did I do that again? Why did I get so flushed when he teased me like that? Ughhh, he is so irritating. I'm walking home now; I look at my phone, 5:30. Wow, if my parents catch me, they're gonna kill me.

I walk up Market Street to my house when I see a light coming over the hill. Ohh no! What if it's my parents?! If they find me, I'm doomed! I have to think quickly, so I jump into a nearby bush and hide, out of sight.

The person comes closer; I can see him holding a flashlight and hear him screaming something. As he approaches I can see his face and…

Its pastor Leon… "Roxas!!! Roxas!!!" he's screaming, bags clearly visible under his eyes. He was looking for Roxas? "Roxas!!! We can talk about this! Just come home, son!" wow, he's really worried. Should I tell him where he is?

No, I can't betray Roxas like that. But I'm definitely talking to him about this… A woman, I'm guessing his wife, comes running up behind him, she has bags under her eyes as well

"Come on Squall!" yep, definitely Yuffie, "He'll be fine, there's nothing we can do now. He's done this before, he'll come home when he's ready, now let's go home," she says, soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Yuf, let's go," and they leave. I waited a minute and then followed, because I live across the street, and head home.

I make it to my front door, open it slowly, and slip in. I scurry upstairs to my room, safe. That was risky, no more late night excursions.

I tried to get some sleep but there was one thing that kept bothering me the rest of the night…

Leon had the same kind of case with him that Roxas had…

_And that's a wrap! Well, tell me what you think. Nothing makes my day more than getting a review! (And nothing ruins my day when a get a favorite from someone who doesn't review… you know who you are) _

_Again, Happy Birthday M31Galaxy! Hope you liked the chapter!_


End file.
